callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Squad
Delta Squad is an available air support option in the Survival Mode of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Overview It sends three friendly NPCs to support the player(s).Seen at 1:00 of the Survival mode trailer A yellow triangle (the Delta Squad Logo) indicates that the player has a Delta Squad at their disposal. They are equipped with M16's and are useful at drawing fire. Both them and their counterparts, the Riot Shield Squad have benefits. Delta Squad Soldiers are most effective in positions with lots of cover, both direct and overhead, as Little Birds can eliminate entire squads. It isn't a good idea to move locations with a Delta Squad attached as they can easily be picked off while moving. As with the Riot Squads, they will follow either player, based on whoever is closest around. Delta Squads will act like single player AI (hiding and shooting behind cover, talking, coordinating, etc.). Weapons *M16A4 *Five Seven Delta Squad Soldier Names *Kojak Gallery Survival Mode Screenshot 24.png|Delta Force dropping out of the chopper. delta.png|Delta Operator on the left. Delta Deploy.png|Notice the US flag (right on D-Pad) signaling that the player can call in a Delta Squad. Trivia *In the Survival Mode trailer, one can see that one of the Delta Squad members is named Sandman. *Delta Squad members do not have health regeneration. *They will sometimes pull out a Five Seven to kill enemies in Last Stand. *Juggernauts and dogs of any type excluded, Delta Squad members will have a fifty-fifty chance of winning a hand to hand fight with an opponent, they will usually win a fight with a medium trooper but will almost always lose a fight with a commando or heavy commando trooper unless the player assists them, the only troopers they have an even battle with would be the AK-47 troops, who appear to be their equals in combat. *It should be noted that the players Delta teammates, whilst competent, have a habit of being swarmed and killed easily on later areas, primarily due to more durable opponents, this is especially shown if the player(s) are near an area with multiple ways in and out, as more often than not, one Delta member will stray from the group and cover an area alone, if the player(s) do not assist them, they will be killed, similar to how the player will usually have to assist Scarecrow in Modern Warfare 2's "Loose Ends" to prevent him from being swarmed and killed. *Delta Squad members are actually competent out in the open, which makes them possible substitutes for the Riot Team if the player has not unlocked them or if it is not possible to deploy one. *Delta Teams will point out hostiles loudly, the player(s) should use this to their advantage because they will tell where a hostile is, example being "Bad guy in the doorway!" *Delta members will not drop their weapons when killed, possibly to prevent a player from killing their teammate and then taking their weapon. *If left alone, Delta teams will eventually lose fights as they have no health regeneration, and therefore, attrition will eventually result in all the members being killed. Of course, a Juggernaut or Little Bird will eliminate Delta teams with ease if they are not assisted. *Delta teams will often break cover once they have engaged the enemy, leaving them extremely vulnerable, possibly explaining why they are killed more quickly on later rounds. In addition, their burst fire weapons may explain why they are vulnerable at close quarters, as they may miss and leave themselves vulnerable to a counter attack. References Category:Survival Mode